


Another perfect morning

by That_0ne_random_soul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_0ne_random_soul/pseuds/That_0ne_random_soul
Summary: Lance woke with an elbow in his rib, and that elbow belonged to none other than Keith Kogane.





	Another perfect morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like half awake so forgive me for misspellings and Grammer.

Lance woke with an elbow in his rib, and that elbow belonged to none other than Keith Kogane. He groaned as he propped himself up on one elbow, Keith of course had stolen all of the covers and left bruises on Lance from his flailing limbs. Lance couldn't blame him though. Keith had started staying in Lance's room since he hated waking alone after a nightmare, it scared him since he wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. The now red paladin reached over and began to scratch behind a fuzzy purple ear, chuckling as a smile spread over Keith's lips. " Good morning, Hermosa." Lance leaned over and kissed a half purple shoulder. " Go away." Keith swatted his hand at Lance, voice groggy from sleep. " Ouch. I'm hurt." He joked and wrapped one arm around the half Galra, spooning him. " Can I get a kiss?" There was a heavy sigh before Keith turned his head to smile up at Lance. " I dunno, can you?" Lance shook his head with an eyeroll before leaning down to press their lips together gently. It only took a moment before he felt a hand on his cheek, claws accidentally brushing against his skin but not enough to leave a mark. A sigh against his lips and then a chuckle." You have terrible morning breath." " So romantic." Lance opened his eyes to gaze in fading yellow and violet. "I'm half awake." Keith mumbled and pecked Lance's lips before letting his head fall back to the pillow. " Sorry, but I wanted some sugar to wake me up. " Lance joked as he sat up and stretched, leaving the claw marks on his back in veiw of Keith who sat up to kiss one. " Sorry." He looked up at him through dark eyelashes and Lance couldn't help but smile. " I don't mind, besides you probably can't walk so we're even." That earned him a pillow to the face and another kiss before he was pushed out of the bed. Yup another perfect morning with his alien boyfriend.


End file.
